The present invention relates to a magnetic recording tape protective device for a tape cassette provided with a housing having a pair of holding plates for rotatively holding reel hubs, a peripheral wall coupled with the holding plates and windows extending through the peripheral wall and at least one of the holding plates, through which a pinch roller and a magnetic head are inserted, in which the magnetic recording tape wound around the reel hubs is prevented from being damaged by external force applied from the holding-plate forming portion of the window.
In the conventional tape cassette with such a window, the contact surface of a magnetic recording tape with the magnetic head is exposed to the peripheral-wall forming portion of the window. One of a pair of edges of the magnetic recording tape, which extends longitudinally, is exposed to the holding-plate forming portion of the window. Because of this construction, when he tape cassette is placed or carried while not housed in a cassette case covering the entire of the tape cassette, an external force may be applied onto the magnetic recording tape through the window. Particularly, when an external force is applied to the magnetic tape from the holding-plate forming portion of the window, the magnetic recording tape is pressed in the width direction to possibly be deformed or damaged. In this case, the magnetic tape may also be pulled out from the peripheral-wall forming portion, so that it may be deformed or damaged.